


Breakfast

by LHasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHasty/pseuds/LHasty
Summary: Eye's on the menu.





	Breakfast

“What’s the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning..?” the Priest asked, looking down at the still sleepy Marcus. The young man was stretched out on the bed, hair mussed and eyes still heavy. Most of all, he certainly wasn’t expecting the Priest to be there.

“You know very well what,” Marcus grumbled, pulling his pillow over his head. Maybe he could pretend Gabreal wasn’t there, and he’d just..go away. Yes, that was right. Marcus could think him away.

No such luck. Gabreal reached down, dark, dusky fingers pulling the pillow away. “No, I don’t. If I did, would I be here asking..?”

Marcus snarled, yanking the pillow back. “Yes, you do! You know damned well what I think about! You ask me the same thing, every morning!”

Gabreal tsked softly and shook his head, ribbons of snow-white hair teasing along the bedspread. It slithered downwards to pool in the floor at his feet. “I’m a man of poor memory, Marcus. I need to be reminded.”

Marcus sighed quietly before pushing himself up to sit on the bed. He ran his fingers through dark black locks, shoving them from his eyes, eyes the color of rich topsoil. Martyr’s eyes, they’d been called. “I think about dying. I think about getting a gun, or a knife or anything and just killing myself.” His gaze flicked up to the Priest, narrowed and hateful. “Anything to get away from you.”

Gabreal smiled softly, a smile that was sharp and cruel, as if someone had carved it there, with a rusty scalpel. By the time it reached his eyes, it was as twisted as a tapeworm in warm bowels. “No, you don’t. You might humor the thought of ending your life, but it’s not because of me. It’s the pain that drives you. You know you don’t hate me. You love me, Marcus. You just don’t know it yet.”

Marcus grew quiet and after a moment, looked down, no longer able to bear looking at the Priest’s eyes. Eyes that were fiery and cruel, eyes that had haunted his dreams after that first meeting. He didn’t know if Gabreal was right. He was quite sure he didn’t love the Priest. Quite sure of that indeed. He couldn’t love a monster like Gabreal. Not with what he’d done to him and what he’d seen Gabreal do to other people. No, he didn’t love him, but…

Gabreal chuckled, quietly, leaning close. Marcus could feel the literal heat, emanating from the burning red of Gabreal’s eyes, beneath the milk-white veil of his hair, near his cheek and he shuddered hard. Gabreal just smiled softly, murmuring oh so quiet. “Do you know what I think about, in the morning, when I wake up?”

For a moment, Marcus blinked. He’d never really taken Gabreal for a sleeper. After a moment, he glanced up into his eyes. It took every ounce of his courage to do so..”What..?” he whispered, shakily.

Gabreal smiled that smile, grinned that grin and Marcus felt the Priest’s lips brushing his cheek, whispering their way up towards his eye. Marcus knew screaming would be pointless now, even as he felt a second’s flash of Gabreal’s tongue across his eyeball.

“Breakfast.“


End file.
